Through a Thousand Worlds
by ElvishJedi1
Summary: Caroline has gotten back to her own universe but before long must leave again. When she loses control when forced out the universe, she ends up separated from her friends. Will she be able to find them before it is to late and fulfill the prophesy? Or will the evil Queen Karma gain dominion of the universes? (Sequel to my avengers story Reality Check) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_IMPORTANT! READ: Hello viewers of my story. This is a sequel to my avengers story "Reality Check". If have not read it already, please do so or this story will be very confusing. Therefore, if read this story without having read "Reality Check" you are not allowed to complain about it being confusing, if you have read it and still find it confusing feel free to say so in a review and I will do my best to make you not confused. Apologize if you find "Reality Check" to be boring or confusing and for all inconsistency. However you find it much harder to understand this story without having read it. So READ it before continuing!_**

 ** _Alright now that the only people reading this have read "Reality Check" let me continue. As a reminder this is one of the four sequels and this one follows Caroline. Also while this is under Avengers/Silmarillion it will cover other worlds including some of my own invention. Check my profile for the other three sequels. The prophecy below is in my "special language of the stars". it is also translated. Sorry if their chapter ones get repetitive._**

Przyjdzie dzień, kiedy bohaterowie powstanie ponownie.

Kiedy wszystko zaczyna spadać do zła i chaos,

Siedem dziewcząt wzrośnie do przynieść pokój i porządek.

Dwa będzie korzystać z magii, świata, są one.

Jeden będzie lodu, natomiast druga jest ogień. 5

Jeden będzie kontrolować wszystkie obiekty.

Podczas gdy inny kontroli umysłów.

 _Wreszcie ich przywódca, będzie gwiazdą przepowiedni._

Nie bójcie się, gdy zapada ciemność,

Dla światło i porządek powróci. 10

...

The day will come when heroes rise again.

When everything begins to fall into evil and chaos,

Seven girls will rise to bring peace and order.

Two will use the magic of the world, they are in.

One will be ice, while the second is the fire. 5

One will control all objects,

While another controls minds.

 _Finally, their leader will be the star prophecy._

Do not be afraid, when darkness falls,

For light and order returns. 10

Chapter One

I glance out the window, again, still no car. I was sitting in the dining room waiting for my friends to show up. Ok, so technically it has just turned four o'clock, which was when the party was starting, but I was already getting impatient. I had waited long enough to get a birthday party anyways. My birthday had been in the middle of June and it was now the beginning of August.

Well, I hope that was what it looked like. I had a little bit more on my mind though. Ever sense I had ended up in the Marvel universe with my cousin Clara a couple months ago my life had been nuts. When I returned home to my universe, it had only gotten crazier. It turned out I was something called a star, which meant I had magical powers, but not only was I a star. I was a very special type of star, who had more power than most stars and was somehow mixed up in a prophesy. I had heard this prophesy a grand total of one times, when my mentor Maryana told me about it. I had forgotten the exact wording of it but it basically said that seven girls would save the universes and I was the leader and a prophesy star. All the other girls would have a variety of powers Clara and Aris had already discovered their powers, but the other four had not.

Anyways, back to my story. When one of my friends finally showed up, I very excitedly ran outside to meet her.

"Caroline," Zee said, and then switching to that weird high pitched voice of hers, which used to freak me out, said. "Does somebody want a hug?" I just laughed and hugged her.

Zee was one of my best friends from school along with Aris and Acer. She had cut her black hair into a pixie cut at the end of sixth grade and hadn't let it grow much longer since. She was a definite tomboy, who unfortunately for her had a mom who insisted she act otherwise. It was actually kind of funny sometimes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a nice present, but I did bring you this." Zee took out something wrapped in tissue paper.

I tore of the paper to find a small solid metal bracelet, it be honest I had kind of wanted one for a while, but could never figure out where to get them. "Oh, Zee you didn't need to get me anything," I said, putting the bracelet on. "Thank you" Zee however continued to insist that she should have gotten me something better as we went inside.

Not much later Aris and Acer showed up, so followed by Clara and the rest of her family. My dad didn't show up with the snacks till after all my guests had arrived, but nobody really cared so long as they got some.

My brothers were running around the house with our cousin Jack till they ran outside. Don't ask me why they went outside in the 110 degree heat, but they did. At least it wasn't muggy outside, but then it's muggy about two days a year in Phoenix. It was nice to have them out of our hair though, so I'm not complaining.

My little sister Kateri and Alicia, Clara's little sister, were not technically invited to my birthday party, but they were hanging out with us anyways till they would be leaving in a few minutes. I would have normally been annoyed with the arrangement, but in this case it made my life easier. It meant that everyone that I needed to get through a portal was in the living room and no one else was. I also ended up sitting on the floor, but again I really didn't care.

When Clara and Alicia's mom said that they (including Alicia and Kateri) would be leaving in a minute, I realized I was running out of time.

 _We need to get to my star, now._ I telepathically told Clara and Aris.

 _Are you sure you can do that?_ Clara asked _. No offences, but your powers aren't exactly stable._

 _Furthermore,_ Aris added _. Why do we need to go to your star?_

 _My best chance of keeping us together when we're forced out of our universe is if we're all in my star. It makes me more focused_. I replied.

 _Okay then._

 _Just, be careful._

I smiled. Clara had always been the more cautious of the two of us. I would generally want to try something and she would often warn against it, at least till I did it and didn't get hurt and then convinced her to do it.

Fortunately no one had noticed that we had zoned out of the conversation, not that it would really matter in a few minutes.

I focused on the center of the living room trying to form a portal. This is not as easy as it sounds especially when you don't want anyone to realize what you're doing. To make matters worse I had to make a suction portal, not a standing portal, because I had feeling most of the girls would not be willing to step through a randomly appearing portal.

Fold, fold, _fold._ I thought as I created the portal. Let me quickly explain. If you have two dots on a piece of paper, what is the shortest distance between them? A straight line between them. But, what if you folded the paper between them so they were right next to each other. They would be closer, right? Well that is basically what a portal is only on a larger scale and in three dimensions instead of two. The details behind it also include further dimensions such as the fourth and fifth, but I'll spare you the confusion. The suction part was more just like a strong controlled wind similar to a tornado, not quite as confusing.

As the portal opened the girls not expecting it started to scream and we burst though it into my star. As soon as we got though I quickly checked to make sure I had everyone I wanted and no one else, and closed the portal. The winds of a suction portal can quickly get out of control it you're not careful. Fortunately nothing had gone wrong, yet.

"You're right," Aris commented. "That was exhilarating."

After the initial shock the girls broke out into what sounded like a yelling contest. "What is going on?" "What do you mean?" "Where are we?" How should I know?" "Wait you knew about this?" "Yes" "Does anyone actually know what is going on?"

"Everybody! Quiet!" I yelled at the top of my voice. They all shut up. "If you will all calm down, I will explain everything."

I got about as far as telling them they were all star-links and had powers of some sort, when the place started to shake.

Brilliant, I thought to myself just brilliant. The force is coming earlier than I expected. Let me explain one more thing. Probably my most unique power was the ability to jump between different universes. Other stars had this power too but it was normally limited to two or three universes. I had a much broader range of universes though random restrictions could occur which I still did not understand. My mentor, Maryana, had gone missing before she was able to explain several important things to me. All I knew for sure was that very soon I would not be allowed in my universe for the time being. Stupid prophesy.

"Everybody hold hands and don't let go," I yelled. Unfortunately I couldn't get any control on who went where. It was like some other force was blocking me from doing anything except get blown away. Not having much of a choice I let it take me into whatever world, just hoping I could find the others before it was too late.

 _ **So there you go I have started the story. Please tell me what you thought of it in the magical box below. If you have a question or suggestion, also leave in the box. I will do my best to respond to it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As soon as the place disappeared I started to glow. I smiled; the Reality Stone was still useful for something at least. I felt it trying to pull me back to its original universe, and I let it. Even if I couldn't reach the others I could at least control which universe I was going to and figure things out from there.

All most instantly I reached my destination, which somehow landed me at the bottom of the ocean of all places. I felt my body tingle as the Reality Stone took back control of my power. It really was quite useful, but it only worked in the Marvel Universe sense that was where it was from. None the less it was wonderful and since I did not have very good control on my powers at all, it was great to have something to help me with the _minor_ problem.

I went into my desolidified form and shot up till I was just hovering over the water. I had forgotten how much fun it was to just use my powers instead of constantly worrying about blowing something up. Looking around I noticed a rather large boat in the distance and decided that was as good a place as any to land.

As soon as I reach the boat I changed back into my solidified state and landed on the deck with a soft thump. My desolidifed state conveniently left me dry. The place was empty, but then it was the middle of night, so that was to be expected. However, I was not expecting to find two men knocked unconscious around the corner. That's when the quiet became more of an eerie silence. What was going on?

I didn't have much time to ponder that though, because the alarms suddenly went off. Well at least it wasn't quiet anymore. Unfortunately though, I had a couple of guys trying to capture me. Not that this was really a problem. I just formed a metal box around them and left them there. I then climbed into the air vents to avoid detection while I tried to figure out what was going on. I didn't even know if I had just imprisoned the good guys or the bad guys.

I found myself above a room with lots of computers and one very large computer screen. There was one person in the room leaning over one of the computers. Again I had no way of knowing if said person was a good guy or a bad guy. This was getting really annoying.

I swung out of the air vent determined to get some idea of what was going on. As soon as I hit the ground the person turned around.

"Nat?" I exclaimed surprised. Not exactly what I was expecting.

"Hello, Caroline," she said before turning back to the computer, appearing not the least bit surprised by my sudden appearance. Before I could say anything else the door suddenly crashed down and Captain America and some guy I didn't recognize came barreling in. Well this was just getting convenient.

"Well this is awkward," Nat said looking over at Steve before turning back to look at the computer, again acting like this was completely normal.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked no even noticing I was in the room.

"Backing up the hard drive," Nat answered. "It's a good habit to get into."

"Rumwell needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" Steve said getting up and looking at the computer. "You're saving SHIELD intel."

"Whatever I can get my hands on."

"Our mission is to rescue hostages."

" _No_ , that's your mission." Nat said taking the flash drive out. "And you've done it beautifully."

"You just jeopardized this whole operation."

"I think that's over stating things."

That was when the other guy who Steve had supposedly knocked out, decided to get up and set a bomb off. Someone shot a gun and I desolidified myself just before the bomb exploded. Steve and Nat also managed to get behind a wall before the bomb went off.

I walked over to where they were crouched on the floor. "Hello again," I said.

Nat looked up at me as I solidified again. "Show off," she said.

"Really?" I replied. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Steve asked surprised.

"Nothing really." I said. Steve gave me a quizzical look. "I'll explain as soon we get somewhere a little safer."

We got back to the rendezvous point without another problem. However when we got there it turned out two people in this STRIKE group thing hadn't.

"They're not making any sense," one guy said. "said they're stuck in a metal box that appeared out of nowhere."

"Shoot," I said.

Steve turned to look at me. "What did you do?"

"I might have stuck them in a box," I admitted. "But in my defense, I had no way of knowing who they were when they attacked me. Don't worry I can get them out." Steve sighed.

We got down to the where the box was as quickly as possible. One guy, who was apparently the leader of this STRIKE group, asked me how I was planning on getting them out of the box once we got there.

I rolled my eyes. "You clearly don't know who I am," I replied, holding out one hand and making the box disappear. "There problem solved. Can we go now?"

"Is this part of the mission?" the same guy asked Steve.

"It is now," Steve told him and we all headed back to where the quin-jet was landed. He turned to me. "You still haven't told me how you got here."

"Later. Want some gum?"

"No I'm good, and where did you get gum?"

"Irrelevant. Nat you want some?"

"What flavor? And I told you not to call me that."

"Spearmint," I replied, ignoring her second statement.

"Sure I'll have a piece."

"You do realize we're on a mission right?" Steve asks.

"Well it's kind of over," I told him. "And it's not like I was part of it anyways." Steve just sighs, knowing that it was useless to argue with me. I smirked. "Anyone else want gum?"

 ** _Please review. Reviews make my day. Anyway as I'm sure you figured out this is covering Captain America: Winter Soldier, but since the story this is a sequel to is Avengers it made more sense to do it this way. There were no reviews so nothing to reply to. Till next time._**


End file.
